6th Guardian
by Kthereader79
Summary: Remnant is an Earth long shattered by the Grimm of the Darkness. Jaune Arc is a young man who is dragged along to become a Guardian of the Vale, the city of the traveler. And he is going to have quite a journey. (This is my first fanfiction, so don't kill me for the writing.)
1. Beginnings

**Legends.**

**Stories of Heroes, of villains.**

**Of Monsters.**

**Scattered throughout time.**

**Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the tales of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts of a forgotten past.**

**Those who love to delve into these tales often forget the truth buried behind them from ages ago. But none can forget humanity's descent from the Golden Age, an age of prosperity, of fortune, of ingenuity. And all can trace back the start of the Golden age to The Traveler. With the arrival of the Traveler, human (and Faunus) life span tripled, and technology jumped faster than could ever be predicted. But with the arrival of the Traveler came the Darkness, the Grimm. These soulless creatures tried for decades, centuries, to send humans back to the Stone Age, and more importantly, into extinction. However, because of the monsters of Grimm, came the Guardians of the Golden Age, the first defenders of the Traveler and Humankind. Armed with the knowledge, instincts, and technology vested by the Traveler, these brave souls protected Human and Faunus kind from the Grimm, and from total annihilation. Notable defenders that have risen through the ages include the family of Schnee, the Family of Rose (later Rose-Arc), and the lineage of Nikos.**

**But despite their best efforts, they couldn't prevent the destruction of most of Earth's civilizations. Where we had to rest and recover, the Grimm simply got back up, seeming to form from the ever growing shadow of the Darkness.**

**On the brink of Extinction, humanity retreated into four great Cities: Atlas (based in the once towering city of Shanghai), Mistral (the old capital, Berlin), Vacuo (in based in remains of Athens), and Vale (in the rather well known city of New York), current residence of the Traveler. And appropriately, they stopped referring to their planet as Earth, and started calling it Remnant.**

**And there we begin our tale, one of a simple, if not helpless, soul.**

"You can't be serious."

"Glynda-"

"No Ozpin, I don't care if you are the new headmaster or that I am speaking to the Traveler, I will get an explana-"

"Please trust on this matter, I do beli-"The Traveler seemed to hum before being cut off.

"But why would you choose this…boy? He isn't even a resident of the city, he is an outskirter. He probably has no prior training necessary to become a defender of the City. Why him?" The now identified Glynda Goodwitch inquired.

"…I'm not quite…sure. It is just a feeling, a 'gut instinct' as you humans like to call it. There is something about him that makes me believe that he will be…important…in the coming future."

"No intention to insult you, but I don't quite remember the textbooks mentioning anything about your ability to see into the future."

"You are quite right. I can't predict the future, but I will not change my opinions on the matter. I do request that he be recruited for the final position of the six."

"There is another reason. And you're not giving it."

"Glynda, that is quite enough. The trip isn't that long, especially with the new Bullhead model jets that we just commissioned." The man, Ozpin, said, believing that it might be necessary to interrupt, or they might be standing and arguing in that room all day.

"Fine, but this isn't over." Glynda sighed, before leaving to prepare, her heels softly clicking on the tile.

"You humans never cease to amaze me."

"Trust me; you never will stop being amazed. Though whether or not that is a good thing is debatable. I would know."

* * *

><p>*Tap tap tap* *Tap tap tap*<p>

"Jaune! There is someone at the door!"

"Thanks Juniper! Hold on, I'm coming!" Jaune called out…before tripping over a ladle that was on the floor.

"GAH! Sonavabi-"*Tap tap tap* "I'm so sorry!" Jaune said as he yanked open the door, surprising the two visitors.

"I'm not that impressed so far." Glynda whispered as she studied the boy. "Where are your parents?"

"They're not here…"

"Well, where are they?"

"Uh, they're…well they're…dead."

"Ah, I'm sorry young man, then who is in charge of the household?" Glynda asked, slightly surprised.

"That would be me…" Jaune replied, scratching the back of his head.

"I see. May we enter young man?" Ozpin spoke up for the first time.

"Of course! Come in, I just made lunch!"

* * *

><p>"Why me?" Jaune said in surprise.<p>

"It seems that he doesn't even believe that he has the capability to be part of the program…"

"Hush Glynda."

"I'm right though"

Ozpin sighed, "Jaune, to be honest, I'm not quite sure what the Traveler's reasons are, but I trust him enough to heed his suggestions. I'm sure his reasons are…for the greater good of human and Faunus kind."

Jaune sat there looking at his clean plate, as if trying to ask his reflection for its opinion. "Fine, but I'll have to ask my sis-"  
>"DO IT!" Said sisters suddenly ran out from behind the wall that they were hiding behind.<p>

"But…are you sure guys? Jasmine, Juniper, Jade, Jackie?"

"Yes we are sure. Calypso, Saber, and Juliet already left for Vale to become guardians. It's now your turn. Besides." Jasmine quickly pulled her big brother into a hug. "We always knew you were meant to do something great. Go slay some monsters for us. I can handle these pipsqueaks." Jaune smiled, before being tackled by his other three sisters.

"Fine, fine, I'll do it." Jaune laughed as he managed to pull them off and sit back up.

"Good, we'll meet you at the ship tomorrow at ten o'clock." Ozpin said as he stood up, with Glynda silently following his lead. "Good luck young man" He said cryptically before closing the door behind him.

"Well guys, looks like we got some preparing to do." Jaune said before a hearty cheer erupted from the four sisters.

* * *

><p>"Why me?" Jaune asked for the fifth or so time in his head, his sisters having long fallen asleep. He had spent a good portion of the day after Ozpin left pondering the question. As far as he knew, he had no talents in regard to combat. While he could fire a gun, his aim was mediocre at best, and he only knew because his father had shown him one time before he…disappeared, along with his mother. He only had vague memories of his parents. His older sisters never talked about them, and one by one each of them left to train as guardians. At least they were qualified. They could swing around a sword, fire a gun, and beat most of the guys in a village to a pulp without breaking a sweat. He never touched a sword, and spent a lot of his childhood getting beat up by the bigger kids (before they were beaten by one of his sisters…or all of them). The only thing he could take credit for was being able to take a punch or two or five without showing any sign of such actions occurring. Getting bullied helped in that department. However, iron-skin hardly would help against the monsters of Grimm. Right?<p>

Shaking his head, Jaune got up from his bed, and walked over to his closet. He opened the door before pulling out a chest. Opening the chest revealed an elegant rifle. It had a smooth barrel and a red, white, and blue paint job. Everything about it was beauty to the eyes, from the stock to the weapons cartridge, even to the ammo display and the iron sight that rested on the top of the gun. On the side was the word Arc. It was similar to the older Suros auto rifles that used to be used by the old guardians of Vale. Jaune looked at it sadly. His older sister, Juliet, told him that it used to belong to their father, and as the first-born, and only, son, it was rightfully his. Despite his best efforts, none of his sisters would take it. While his ability with the rifle was mediocre, holding the gun brought a sense of peace to him, and he would sometimes just stare at it for a while, before going back to helping his sisters. It was named Crocea Mors.

Jaune sighed, and started to put away the gun, still deep in thought, when something else grabbed his attention.

"GRIMM!"

Wait-Grimm are attacking the village? Why? Why now of all times!?

Without a moment of hesitation, Jaune grabbed Crocea Mors and running to go help fend off the attack.

* * *

><p>When Jaune got to the town square, it wasn't quite what he had imagined. He thought that all the buildings would be in pieces and burning. Instead, most of the houses were fine, which was good, as most of the villagers were hiding in said houses. In the most cliché fighting area they could possibly find, were Glynda and Ozpin, killing hordes of Grimm. Glynda was holding a standard issue Scout rifle, firing three-round bursts with great precision. At her waist was a riding crop, though Jaune didn't know what for. Ozpin on the other hand was holding his cane and a hand cannon, picking off Grimm and batting those that were too close for comfort. Jaune started too wonder how these people were professional Guardians. Who used a cane as a weapon? Well, obviously the guardian in front of him did, and quite expertly at that. He started to wonder if anyone at the Tower used farming tools as weapons…<p>

Despite the seemingly ease that the duo showed as they picked off the Grimm, their obvious lack of armor was a problem. If the Grimm got too close, there wasn't anything that could protect them.

Jaune decided that standing in one place analyzing the situation would only go so far, so he started to help the two. Cocking Crocea Mors, he started firing in the crowd of Grimm, picking off as many as he could.

Shoot

Reload

Shoot

Reload

Rinse and Repeat. Jaune was actually wondering where he was grabbing the additional cartridges, but he was focused more on firing at the monsters and not the two guardians to worry about how he seemed to be pulling ammunition out of thin air.

If Glynda and Ozpin were surprised by the additional firepower, they didn't show it. The same seem to apply to the Grimm.

However, Jaune's contribution did help turn the tide. Ozpin and Glynda started to press forward, leaving a gap between the two, pushing back the previously endless horde of Grimm. Jaune started to have a little hope that they might come out of this battle without any casualties.

Then, as if his prior thought decided to come back and haunt him (or it might have been his horrible "luck"), Jaune noticed a wolf Grimm charging towards Ozpin's backside. Knowing that there was no way that he would intercept the Grimm if he ran; Jaune formulated a very farfetched plan. He quickly hit his gun twice, changing the firing mechanism so that the bullets would come out faster and harder, but the recoil would also become worse. Then, he swung the gun behind him, and then jumped as high as he could, and pressed on the trigger. Suddenly, he was flying, screaming and laughing as he did. He collided with the Grimm, using his shoulder to send it flying. Without hesitation, Ozpin swung his pistol, and fired a shot, piercing the Grimm's head.

"I can't believe that actually worked! I think I broke physics…But now we have a chance to wi-" Jaune's thought was cut off by a Grimm claw slashing his chest.

The End…

Or so he thought.

As luck would have it, Jaune's aura had already been unlocked. However, it had stayed dormant in his body, so he never realized. When the Grimm's claw connected with his chest, his body's survival instinct activated the aura in order to protect him. This is good, as it just saved Jaune from an untimely death, but it was also bad because of one small factor.

It released his entire supply of aura at once. Why is this bad? Because Jaune has A LOT of aura.

The result was that Jaune nearly exploded. It's a miracle he didn't. Instead, it shattered in front of him, chunks falling to the ground. Then, as the Grimm howled in a mix of confusion and anger, the shards flew back towards Jaune, shredding the Grimm mercilessly. They then fused back together over his chest before glowing softly.

Jaune then promptly fell to the ground and passed out.

* * *

><p>Jaune woke up to a warm sensation. He felt…content. Did he die and heaven was a nice roomy place where he could just sleep?<p>

Nope.

As he finally gained full conscience, he saw Jackie, the youngest, snuggled on his chest. He tried to move a little, and then her eyes snapped open.

Oh boy.

"HE'S AWAKE! YA! BIG BROTHER IS FINALLY UP!"

In an impossibly short time, Jaune was being hugged and punched by all four of his little sisters.

"OW OW OK I'M GLAD I'M AWAKE, NOW PLEASE STOP HURTING ME!"

"NO!" All four sisters yelled in response.

"You think you have it bad, we were almost killed by them when they thought you were dead." Ozpin chuckled.

"I'm going to have nightmares for a week now." Glynda whispered, albeit smiling as well.

Finally, the girls released Jaune from their death grip; Jasmine looked at him with a pout.

"When I said to do something great, I did not mean to try and sacrifice your life before you even started training!"

Jaune chuckled nervously, "Sorry?"

"Maybe we should be recruiting the sister." Glynda whispered to Ozpin, who in turn smiled and slowly shook his head.

"And now that you have recovered, we can leave for Vale. And only three days late."

"Wait…three days!?"

"Moving on."

* * *

><p>"Oh god dammit." Jaune groaned as his motion sickness made itself present, violently assaulting his stomach and making him wish there was a trashcan somewhere. Ozpin and Glynda just smiled and continued to look forward.<p>

And the whole trip Jaune wished he was somewhere else.

All of a sudden, Glynda looked at Ozpin and said, "Isn't the view wonderful?"

Jaune knew she was making fun of him, but was more focused on not giving the floor a new color.

* * *

><p>"You know, you can shut your mouth. You should, by the way, I can still see some residue in your mouth." Glynda quipped sharply, before sighing and manually shutting Jaune's mouth for him.<p>

The view was quite amazing. The central tower of Vale towered over the walled city. Standing tall and proud, it seemed to challenge the darkness. Beneath it was the school of Beacon, built into the foot of the tower. Its three peaks stood tall and as proud as the Tower. Dotting the ground far below where Jaune was standing, was a bustling city, teeming with the activity of the people, living safely in the confines of the Vale. Jaune finally released the breath he didn't even realize that he was holding. This must be what it is like to live in the safety of the City, never worrying about Grimm running in destroying the whole village. Jaune sighed contently, as he just stood there for second, listening to the sounds of starships prepping for launch.

Suddenly, Jaune felt a stab in his chest. He doubled over, "Gah!"

Glynda and Ozpin whirled around at the sudden sound. "What's wrong?" Ozpin quickly asked.

"I don't know, I was just standing, looking at the view, and I felt a sudden spike of pain in my chest. I don-GAH!" Jaune yelled out in pain before falling towards the ground.

Ozpin quickly caught him. "Glynda, teleportation glyph!"

"You know I'm not good with transportation glyphs…" She muttered, but began casting the glyph anyways.

Suddenly, they were in the medic bay, scaring the doctors. "What in the worl-" "AGHHH!" "Never mind, settle him down on the table." As soon as they did, they were rushed out by the doctors per "medical protocol".

* * *

><p>"He sure is an interesting case." The doctor said. Jaune was currently lying on a table, somehow sleeping soundly.<p>

"Is it what I'm thinking?" Ozpin asked.

"If what you are thinking has to do with his large amount of aura actually damaging his body, then yes, yes it is."

Ozpin grimaced. Aura was the embodiment of a person's soul. It carried their hopes and dreams. It is affected by the person's personality, and the color of a person's aura is reflected by their personality. It acted as a second skin, protecting the person to the point of breaking. When it isn't active, it's impossible to see, and only becomes visible when activated. The properties of Aura go on and on, but the most important fact is that it acts as the person's shield, keeping them from harm. However, there have been special cases where their Aura is so tremendous that it the person's body can't contain all of it. It then proceeds to attack the person's body in an attempt to escape. If the aura is not siphoned or sealed, then it would eventually kill the person that it was suppose to protect. This strange phenomenon is referred to as Aura Feedback

"So did you seal the aura?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes, we had a specialist create a seal. However, it will only last a week."

"What? But I thought seals were permanent unless they were removed by the original creator."

"That would normally be the case, however, we have never seen so much in a single person before. Apparently the reason that we think that seals are permanent is because we never encountered an aura big enough to break it. His, however, is, at least according to our specialist."

"Hmmm…that may prove to be a problem. But I might have a solution…" Ozpin mulled, "But I need to test it first."

"Well, I wish you good luck. But until you are sure it will work, don't try to remove the seal. No shoo! I have patients to attend to."

* * *

><p>"I think this is enough information. Good."<p>

Ozpin experiment was based around what the public has dubbed "Exotic Armor".

It's obvious that when fighting monsters, it's usually a smart idea to wear armor to protect yourself. While the creatures of Grimm can tear through conventional armor, they can't even chip guardian's armor. This is because of a combination of two things. The armor smiths of the Tower are so skilled that they invented a technique of forging that allowed a guardian's armor and weapons to tap into the guardian's aura reserves, which both strengthens them and makes them more efficient. If a guardian wears a certain piece of armor or carries a weapon into combat long enough, the equipment starts to evolve to better conform to that specific user's aura. This usually comes with added benefits that enhance the user as well. The armors tend to be made up from a combination of spirit weave, ascendant shards, and polarized crystal dust to make it flexible and lightweight, yet strong and sturdy. The crystal dust is the main component that allows the armor to tap into aura. All guardians have enough in their aura reserves to wear a full set of this armor while still performing at peak or near peak armor. However, there is a special type of armor that seems to bend these rules. Certain armors are so powerful that they drain much more of the wearer's aura. These are exotic armors. They are usually relics of war and crafted by their original guardian. Unlike normal armor that improves from aura, these instead improve the user's aura, modifying it as long as the armor is worn. Most guardians can only wear one piece at a time, or else their aura levels drop quickly, leaving them exhausted and vulnerable to harm, no matter how good their armor was crafted.

Jaune, however, is anything but normal.

"How do you feel?"

"I don't feel different at all."

"No more random spikes of pain?"

"None at all."

"Good, take the armor off please."

The monitor backed up Jaune's statement. His aura no longer lashed at his body, but instead was flowing into the armor. With the normal armor, his aura was still rampant, but when he put on exotic armor, it died down to normal levels. It was at the same amount as a guardian wearing no armor at all. Ozpin was most surprised though that he was able to wear two pieces at the same time. This finally sparked a idea that Ozpin had working on since he heard about Jaune's massive aura feedback.

"Jaune, walk with me please."

"Yes, sir."

"None of that, it makes me feel old. Just refer to me as professor or professor Ozpin from now on."

"Yes professor."

"…"

"Jaune…do… you know what your father did? Or your mother?"

"I knew they were both guardians, my dad was a "titan" while my mom studied magic as a "Warlock", although she always insisted that she was a "Seer", not a witch or warlock… she was always weird. Anyways, they used to live in Vale and would deal with Grimm outbreaks. However, they stopped when I was young, so it was weird when they suddenly left when I turned fourteen. I didn't think they were going to fight because my dad left Crocea Mors with me and told me to keep it safe. Mom did the same thing, leaving her pistol Hawkmoon with my oldest sister. Then they didn't return. We didn't even find their bodies. I'm not even one hundred percent sure if they died"

"Hmmm…there is much you don't know about them, but I can tell you that we haven't found them either. Is your sister by any chance a tall blond called Juliet?" Ozpin suddenly inquired.

"That's her."

"Hmm…I do recall her carrying a pistol with a feather engraving on it…also all the males in her year are deathly afraid of her."

"Yep, sounds like her…wait, how do you know what Hawkmoon looks like? Did she let you see it?"

"No, but I knew your mother. I was part of her fire team. Your dad was on another team that included Ms. Glynda."

"I don't remember you ever being mentioned…" Jaune was trying to remember if he had heard Ozpin's name before, but he was drawing a blank.

"I know, they were always the type to never talk about their adventure's, unlike someone else…."

"Professor?"

"I want to give you two things…ah, here we are. Elevator, floor Sigma." Jaune hadn't realized that they had reached the elevator, but he followed in on request.

"Floor Sigma is restricted, only senior guardians may have access. Please state pas-" An A.I popped in front of the two.

"Password: stability."

"Access granted. Have a nice day."

"Professor, where are we going?"

"Your parents dropped off a few…parting gifts before they disappeared. It only made sense that you inherit them."

"Wait…why not my sisters?"

"I offered, but they all turned it down. Also, you need this much more than they do. Remember the pieces of armor I had you wear? Well, I have two pieces crafted by your father, and schematics for another one from your mother."

*Ding*

"Ah, we have arrived. This is Floor Sigma, a classified floor that held powerful relics, artifacts, and exotic equipment. You are quite lucky to see it. Don't touch any of the items though. We aren't sure what some of them even do. But, I came here for your parent's armor. " Ozpin took a few turns, and stopped in front of a wall. He channeled aura into his hand before pressing it against the wall, which promptly opened up to reveal a chest piece, a helmet, and a scroll.

"Wow that was cliché." Jaune muttered.

Ozpin ignored the comment. "Well, try them on."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**Hello good readers. Thank you for reading this chapter of my first ever fanfic (yeah!).**

**I apologize for no new chapter, but I noticed an error in this chapter, and my strange case of OCD would not allow me to let it go. I also didn't have an author's note before because I didn't really know how to make one...**

**Anyways, I will try to get a new chapter in the next month (school is quite a hassle) so hang in there!**

**Also, if any of you guys want to give some constructive criticism on my writing, it would be much appreciated. Same goes if you have story ideas.**

**Thank you PhengophobicGamer,MrCraken, and Raptor010 for being my first ever followers!**

**And with that out of the way, have nice day ladies and gents. K out.**


	2. Settling In

Jaune walked out of the elevator, rolling his shoulders. He exerted a little aura, albeit with some effort, causing his chest piece to disappear. Ozpin showed him that little trick after Jaune had tried on his armor. Since the armor was so light weight, it felt as though he was wearing a light jacket. The melding technique allowed Jaune to meld his armor with his cloths, allowing him to wear the armor without looking out of place. He fished out a slip of paper to check his room number.

"Room 636, oh joy,"

After an uneventful trip including getting lost several times, getting trapped in the elevator for a little, and accidently walking into a shooting range, Jaune finally found his room. He sighed in relief, "Here we go….I wonder if I have roommates."

That question was shortly answered when he opened the door and promptly got kicked in the chest. He was sent flying back into the hallway, slamming into the wall. The last thing he remembered was some person with blue hair of all things yelling "ADAM! THAT WAS THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK!" before passing out.

* * *

><p>He woke up to see Ozpin, the blue haired person from earlier, and a red-haired dude with red hair. What was up with that?<p>

They looked at him expectantly. Not knowing what to say Jaune just went "Oh. Give me a sec." He activated his aura causing it to shine around him, as well as causing the two new guys to back up a good meter. "Umm, why did you guys step back? Do I smell?"

The two looked at Jaune, flabbergasted, before red-hair yelled "DO YOU SMELL!? ARE YOU AWARE THAT YOUR AURA TORE OUR ENTIRE WALL OUT!?" He started to glow a little red, and Jaune instinctively brought up his arms.

After not feeling a punch, he lowered his arms before saying, "I'm sorry one of you kicked me hard enough to shatter my aura."

"ARE YOU KIDD-"

"Adam, he does have a point." Blue hair now decided to intervene.

Adam growled and left. Ozpin had also disappeared at some point.

"Sorry, he has always been uptight. You have no idea how many people he has kicked into a wall."Blue hair rubbed the back of his head as he talked, laughing nervously.

"…Did I really…?"

"Umm….yeah."

"That was supposed to be my new room, and I already broke it." Jaune said solemnly as he fell onto his hospital bed.

"Hey don't worry about it man, Adam is just a little…high strung."Blue hair laughed nervously.

"You seem scared."

"Hehe, scared? I'm not scared!...ok I'm scared but that's only because you kinda destroyed our wall."

"…"

"Anyways, I'm-"

"Neptune, who is the new guy? I hope he realizes a wall is not a cheap novelty. I also hope he doesn't realize that my father's company has to pay for the reconstruction. Because if he does know, I'm going to skewer him." A new voice spoke up. Jaune looked up and saw three girls walk in.

The one in the middle was dressed in a mix between a skirt and a dress, all white and containing black frills. Over top the dress was a pale blue jacket with black edging that stopped at that beginning of the skirt. It was currently buttoned, revealing two columns of four black buttons on the abdomen. She wore a pair of white high-heel boots, based on the clicking on the floor, and her strangely white hair was in an off-side ponytail. To her right was a red-haired girl with green eyes. She was wearing a copper colored strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns. The sides had some sort of embroidery. Beneath was a low bronze colored v-neck. She also was wearing an elastic, red, A-line miniskirt that ends mid-thigh and brown cut-off sleeves on both arms. She had a circlet headpiece and her hair tied in a ponytail. Finally, she wore a pair of brown high-heeled boots that reached her mid-calf and long brown stockings. The girl to their left was slightly behind the two, walking at a more leisurely pace. She was wearing a white v-neck zip-up shirt that is black along the bottom and had mid-length sleeves. A belladonna flower emblem is printed in off-white on the left side of the shirt. She wore black pants that have a vertical gray stripe on the outer side of each leg and a black belt with them. She also had black high-heel boots that came halfway up her calves and had a pair of belted straps across them. She wore black ribbons on her arms and a black bow on top of her head. They all strode with confidence, and Jaune was 100% sure that they could kill him very easily if they wanted to.

And the one in the middle looked like she wanted to.

Jaune remembered something about confidence from his father, but he thought that it would be of better use on a later date.

The girl noticed Jaune's scared expression and smirked. "Well? Are you deaf, or just stupid?"

The girl on her right interjected, "Weiss, that's rude. I'm sorry about her behavior; she can sometimes be a little…" She noticed the white-haired girl's glare, "uh…anyways, I'm Pyrrha, this is Weiss-"Weiss promptly scoffed and looked the other way "and that is Blake." "Hello." The girl in black said before pulling out a book.

Jaune looked at the book with interest. "Is that Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde?"

Blake looked up in surprise, before smiling slightly. "Yes, it is good eye." She closed her book and walked out.

"Huh, well that is a first."

"Indeed."

"Huh. Whatever." Weiss dramatically turned and walked out.

Pyrrha sighed, "I guess that is my cue to leave. Nice to meet you…"

"Jaune."

"Well Jaune, it's been a pleasure. Hope to see you around. I'll be taking my leave now."

After Pyrrha walked out, Neptune looked back at Jaune. "Oh, these next few years are going to be interesting."

* * *

><p>"…."<p>

"…."

"….You tried to flirt with Weiss didn't you?"

"…Yup."

"And you expected her to say yes?"

"No, but I didn't expect her to freeze me to the ceiling."Jaune replied, looking down from the roof of the hall.

"Huhhhh. They had to get the last guy two weeks late. Ok, let me help you out." Neptune sighed before getting to work.

He pulled out his gun and let loose a shot, but it just bounced off and hit the floor.

"Wow, she must have been really mad. What did you say?"

"'Hey Snow Angel.' Then she got angry and froze me to the ceiling." Jaune replied.

"Hmmm…snow angel…"Neptune thought before pulling out a notepad.

"Don't you dare. Since I know that she hates me calling her that, I'm gonna keep calling her that. I don't want you saying it and she liking it all a sudden."

"Fine,fine, let's just get you down."

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks later<strong>

Jaune, Neptune, Adam, Blake, Weiss, and Pyrrha walked in to a classroom. They see a green-haired man, who was currently staring at a map with red marker everywhere on it.

"Conspiracy map….fascinating."Jaune said, trying to see what places were connected to what.

"Yes, it is isn't it?" The man turned around, revealing a coffee cup, a pair of round glasses, and a sloppy tie. "Hello, I am Bartholomew Oobleck, or Dr. Oobleck, as you will refer to me as. I will be your professor for Current History and Battle Strategy. But you won't be having class today. Instead, I will be assigning your Guardian call signs today. The Traveler decided to have some fun, so you will be referred to by your most prominent sin."

Weiss didn't sit well with this, "What's the point of that? Wouldn't it be better to assign us a generic call sign, or maybe our best trait?"

"Then people would be calling you 'Rich' and him-" Points at Neptune, "'Blue-hair'"

"HEY!" Both yell, causing Jaune to snicker, before stopping when Weiss tried to murder him with her eyes.

"Jokes aside, I agreed to this idea because it follows the first rule of history: those who don't learn history are doomed to repeat it. If you don't understand yourself, how can you fight others? How will you ever be sure you are, in simple terms, the good guy? I'll let you six ponder this for the next few years. You can give me your answer after you have put some thought in it."

Neptune and Adam looked at each other and shrugged, Pyrrha nodded, Blake kept reading her book, and Weiss looked infuriated, but said nothing.

Jaune stood there, pondering the question, as the professor continued to.

The first one Oobleck called was Neptune.

"Good morning Mr. Vasilias, have you thought about what your sin is?"

"Yes sir, I believe it is Lust. I'm a player sir. I always try to charm the prettiest girl, and I always succed. But then I leave, nothing said. My sin is the hollow, intense desire of humankind."

Next was Adam.

"Wrath." Then he got up and left.

Dr. Oobleck fiddled with his glasses. "Very well then, NEXT!"

Blake.

"I suppose it would be Gluttony, in terms of selfishness. I always run when push comes to shove. I hide from my past. Even my semblance is selfishness, leaving an empty copy while I run away. I seem to put my safety before others.

"Thank you Miss Belladonna, you may take your leave."

Pyrrha.

"Pride, that has become my life. I hate it, but it's true. In Mistral, I'm admired for my achievements, not for who I am. As far as they know, I'm the proud champion of the Mistral Ring, the star student of Mistral's best academy. But that's all they know. They only know the pride I'm forced behind."

Weiss.

"I envy. I envy those who are better than me, those who don't have to live up to the Schnee title; I even envy that idiot who thinks he can flirt with me. All of them have easier lives. And I envy that."

And then there was one.

When walked out to get Jaune, he saw him in the now empty classroom, head in his arms, intently staring at the "Conspiracy" board.

"Jaune, would you please come with me." Jaune's head snapped away, before nodding and getting up. He walked into the room, and sat in the chair.

"Jaune, I have asked the others what they believed their sin was. This is because we had plenty of past information on them, as well as two weeks in their presence. They knew what we were expecting as their answer, and they answered appropriately. You however, you are different. To put it simply, we don't know you. All we know is that you have seven sisters that you show a great deal of care for, and that you were willing to sacrifice yourself to help someone you just met. So, based on what we know, we can't even guess your sin. What you say next, we'll believe. But do remember what I told you six at the beginning of this, and choose carefully."

Jaune nodded. As one by one his friends went in to choose their sin, Jaune had in fact been thinking about the professor's quote. On the surface, it was quite straight-forward. But Jaune tried to look deeper into its meaning. And he didn't have the answer he was looking for, but he did at least have an answer for the professor's question.

"I remember reading a story a long time ago. It was a nice series, but it never seemed to end. Anyways, its main character was extremely loyal to his friends, to the point where the villains constantly exploited it to try and kill him. It became his fatal flaw, for obvious reasons. I understood why it was his flaw, but like the character, I found it weird. How could loyalty be a bad thing? But eventually, I came to understand why. And I think the same applies for me. I can't let go of those I love. Even the five, who I have only known for a few weeks, I would give my life so that they can live. I suppose that could also be called stubbornness or hard-headedness, so I suppose it's justifiable as a sin. And my sisters, I love them with all my heart, if one of them were to die, or disappear, or be taken advantage of, I don't know how I would react. I would kill the perpetrator, that's for sure. But I would probably also break inside. I suppose it is a flaw when you think about it. And in a way, loyalty is greed. The inability to allow someone to leave you is as self-indulging as caring only to make money, I….I'm not quite sure sir, but…I still believe that it is a form of greed. I guess I still don't quite know what you meant earlier sir, but I can say with confidence that my sin is greed. Whether that is a bad thing or not, I don't know….."

Both the professor and Jaune sat there, both thinking, for a while before the Professor said, "Thank you, you may go."

Jaune left the Professor's room, who promptly pulled out his scroll before telling Ozpin, "I think the Traveler chose right sir."

"Indeed he did. He lacks combat experience, but his heart is true. Whether he knows it or not, he will be invaluable on this team. He will be its moral compass."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the team's dorm, the other five were lounging, waiting for Jaune to come back.<p>

Weiss impatiently sighed, "Where is that idiot?"

Blake was currently her book, Pyrrha was polishing her Scout Rifle Milo, and Adam, who grunted in response to the Weiss's question, was flicking through channels

Neptune was a little worried for his new friend, and replied, "Maybe he got lost again. I'll go search for him, you guys go get some rest. "

Weiss huffed and walked to the female dorm and shut the door. Slowly, the rest followed, going to their respective dorms.

Neptune closed the door, "I hope you didn't end up somewhere embarrassing again."

* * *

><p>Neptune sighed in relief; Jaune was sitting in one of the benches in the park, which overlooked the glowing lights of the city below. His head down with the tell-tale glow of the scroll. Neptune thought he heard voices; and walked over to see what Jaune was doing so far away from their dorms.<p>

Jaune was currently talking to his sisters and enjoying the calm breeze in the small park.

"What is it like?"

"How high up are you?"

"Have you found Saber, Juliet, or Calypso yet?"

"Did you meet any cute girls yet?

"Can you bring us to the City some time?"

"When can you come back and dance with us?"

"Um, Jaune, who is behind you?" The oldest of Jaune's younger sisters, Jasmine, asked.

Jaune answered, "It's been really great here, and I am very high up, I can see the entire city from where I am. I haven't found them yet, but there are a lot of stories about them. Mostly guys who are afraid of them. I did in fact meet three beautiful girls, and they are going to be my teammates for however long I stay here. And before you guys get any ideas, they are WAY out of my league so…anyways I'll try to either bring you guys or visit soon so- WAIT WHAT!?" Jaune whirled around to see Neptune trying to run away. "NEPTUNE GET BACK HERE!" Jaune yelled as his sisters laughed.

By the time they got back to the dorm, they were laughing so hard they fell on the floor, and a similar thing was happening on the other side of the video.

"I'M GONNA SKEWER THOSE IDIOTS!" Weiss yelled marching out.

"Hush Snow Angel, people are sleeping." Jaune replied while laughing.

"Arc, I'll skewer you first!"

The next morning, the rest of the team found the living room covered in frost, and Neptune, Jaune, and surprisingly Weiss all laughing with frost all over their bodies.

Weiss would later deny laughing with those "imbeciles".

* * *

><p><strong>One week later<strong>

"Monsters! Demons! Prowlers of the night. Yes, the Grimm have gone by many names, but I prefer to call them….prey!"

…

And that is where professor Port lost Jaune. He tried to focus, but the Professor preferred to talk more about himself than about the actual Grimm that the six would be fighting.. Jaune's brain couldn't handle the pure boredom that came from having to listen about the "handsome, young man" that Port described himself as. To be fair, he had lasted longer than either Neptune or Adam, who were both asleep. Somehow, the girls could stay focused during the Profesor's speeches, or they were excellent actors. Both were plausible explanations to why they all seemed so focused.

So, instead of listening, Jaune decided to study the detailed diagrams of the different types of Grimm. He started to subconsciously copying down the pictures on his note sheet.

When he had just finished sketching the Boarbatusk and Beowulf to the best of his ability, he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Weiss had raised her hand for some reason. She then proceeded to step onto the lecture floor, somehow having changed back into her combat armor. It consisted of mid-length coat with a reinforced chest piece under. She wore a pair of cybernetic gloves with an armband that projected a snowflake on her upper left arm. She wore a pair of tight stockings, with smooth white greaves over them. She wore a pair of high-heeled boots, causing Jaune to wonder how she fought in those. Finally, her helmet formed around her face. It was all white, and followed the curve of her head, with the front depressed in, which flickered on and glowing dimly, her sideways ponytail hanged outside the helmet freely. Jaune guessed that the suit was both protective and nimble, probably allowing her to have greater ease dodging and rolling. She drew out a gleaming white sniper rifle, containing a rotating chamber with four dust capsules. She then flicked it gently, causing it to unfold into a rapier. She took a ready position and stared at the cage in front of her.

It opened to reveal a Boarbatusk. Jaune subconsciously highlighted the boarbatusk's weakness: its underbelly. He also noticed that the back bone was more segmented, meaning that there might be more weakness on the creature's spine.

The boarbatusk charged at Weiss, who jumped over, transforming her Rapier back into a sniper and taking a shot while falling. The bullet bounced off the backbone and hit the wall close to Jaune's face.

"That can't be on accident."Jaune thought.

The grimm turned to face Weiss, then did something Jaune didn't expect: it jumped, curled into ball, and rolled towards Weiss at an incredible speed.

"Ok, Grimm don't follow the laws of physics. Got it" Jaune once again thought while staring dumbfounded at the physics that was being destroyed.

Weiss once again hopped over the Boarbatusk and tried to slice it with her rapier. It didn't seem to have any affect though. It did hit the wall and collapsed out of form. Weiss summoned a glyph and bounced off it to hit the Boarbatusk, which dazed it, but it quickly recovered and knocked Weiss back.

Jaune couldn't take it and yelled out, "You need to freeze it and then hit its belly! Cut off its mobility! You can use a gravity glyph to help!"

Weiss snapped, "I KNOW YOU MORON!"

"Then do it already!"

Weiss fumed but obliged. She jumped and placed a glyph to step on. She then spun a cartridge to ice dust, and then fired a shot, forming an ice wall, which the Grimm promptly crashed into and fell over, revealing its underbelly. Weiss then fired another shot, freezing the upside down Boarbatusk, before switching back to a rapier, forming another glyph, and pushed off it, stabbing through the Boarbatusk's stomach and killing it instantly. She real eased a sigh before standing up.

Professor Port laughed before saying, "I see we are in the midst of a true Guardian! That is it for class today! Dismissed!"

Weiss all but stomped out, followed by the rest, with Neptune and Jaune bringing up the rear.

Neptune chuckled, "She totally didn't think of that plan." Jaune shrugged before Neptune slung an arm over his shoulder and the two walked out.

Professor Port waited for the two to leave before pulling out a scroll and tapping a coffee icon, "That boy is quite the tactician. I would nominate him as the Fireteam's captain if I were you sir."

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

"Good morning students! Welcome to your first day of Combat Training. I will be your instructor, Summer Rose. Today, you will be fighting Grimm opponents, and we will be identifying your aura type, Semblance, and, as the public lovingly dubbed, your 'super'" She put up her fingers and made air quotes at the mention of "supers". "Your practice will be Beowulves, I expect to see you to attempt to use your semblance at the end. Don't disappoint me." She then made a big smile, "Good luck!"

The first to go was Adam. His armor consisted of a black full body reinforced suit, with a red chest piece over it. He wore substantial leg armor with Greaves and heavy looking boots, all black. He had slim gauntlets and shoulder armor. Strangely enough, the only helmet he wore was a visor that covered his eyes and had red grooves on it. He did however see the telltale flicker of an invisible, hard light shield go up. Adam stepped out on the arena and a Beowulf pounced into view as well. It charged Adam, who dodged and fired a shot gun shell into its back, causing it to stumble. He fired three more shells before turning the shotgun into a katana and slashed the Grimm several times. He then jumped back and stood ready. The Grimm, noticing that there was no way to escape, charged Adam and slashed downwards at Adam. He parried the slash, knocking the Beowulf back, and then but his Katana back into its sheaf before swinging the blade back out. It made contact with the creature, sending it into the air before it disintegrated. Adam then walked off the stage calmly.

Blake went next. Her armor was minimal, really only being her normal clothing with reinforced plates over her shoulders, elbow, and kneecaps. Her mask was a full face mask that jutted out over her mouth, and had a visor where her eyes were. Jaune also noticed ribbon wrapped around her left arm. When the Grimm attacked, all it hit was an afterimage of Blake before she put a few bullets into its back from her pistol. The Grimm shrugged it off and charged at Blake. She jumped over it and made a few slashes with her Katana, which was slightly shorter than Adams, before landing on the ground and back flipping twice out of the Grimm's reach. She turned the Katana in to a Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe (Jaune wondered who came up with that name) throwing it, holding onto the ribbon part, wrapping the blade around the Grimm and pulling the Grimm towards her, she then disappeared from her spot, reappearing behind the Grimm and stabbing the Grimm in the back. It fell limply on the ground, and Blake pulled her katana out of its chest.

Pyrrha followed. Her armor made her resemble an ancient Spartan warrior, complete with greaves, gauntlets, a chest piece, and flexible armor that covered the rest of her body. Her red sash hanged off her armor's belt. Her circlet expanded down to cover her face and the middle of her mask glowed softly. Like Adam's mask, a hard light shield formed around the mask. Her shield was still on her back. She pulled out her scout rifle and stood waiting. Suddenly, the Beowulf pounced out at her, put it was shot back by five well placed bullets. Pyrrha transformed the rifle into a sword and took out her shield, and attacked the Grimm, becoming a whirlwind of death, slashing, shooting, shield bashing with no stop. Jaune then noticed what seemed to be metal dust falling out around her. He was confused, but then Pyrrha stopped. Her hands flowed with a black light, and the metal dust and leftover bullets started to levitate. The bullets began moving towards the Beowulf, flying in and out of its body. The metal dust then compacted to a large metal spear, which promptly imbedded itself in the Beowulf's chest. Its body crumbled into darkness and the dust flew back under Pyrrha's sash. Jaune noticed that he had inched significantly back from the stage, the others besides Adam doing the same.

Weiss stepped onto the stage, her high heels clicking on the floor. She held her sniper rifle at the ready. The next Beowulf stalked in wearily. Weiss immediately began firing, with yellow, red, and blue dust flying nonstop at the creature, her dust cartridge continuously rolling as she flicked through different types of ammunition. The Grimm couldn't even get within 5 meters of her. Finally, two ice shots caught its head and feet, freezing it in place. Weiss crossed her arms before flicking them to either side of her. Snowflake glyphs materialized around the frozen Beowulf and Weiss promptly started bouncing off them slashing with her rapier. Finally, she jumped up and did a downward slash, materializing a gaunt ice cleaver, splitting the Grimm into two.

Neptune finally stepped onto the stage. He wore an extended version of his red jacket, this version extending down towards his feet. He wore the same attire he normally did, but now almost all of it was reinforced with plate armor. He wore a blue helmet with a large whit V visor overtop it, arching over where his nose would be. He pulled out his gun and aimed it in front of him. He held down the trigger and then let go. A large energy shot came out of the gun, and exploded, launching the hiding Beowulf forward. He then shifted the firing mechanism, letting the gun fire at a much faster rate, before unleashing a swarm of hard light shots rip through the Beowulf. He then shifted his gun into a giant glaive, and started slashing the Grimm, before having the glaive split into a trident and stabbing clean through the Grimm's chest.

Neptune rubbed his head, "Hehe, I still haven't found my semblance yet. Working on it."

After watching Neptune step off the stage, Jaune got up and faced his teammates, "Prepare to be heavily disappointed."

Weiss snorted, "I already have low expectations."

"They are probably not low enough."

"…."

"Yeah."

Jaune got up and willed his armor to appear. His chest piece was a polished white Titanium-Spin weave alloy armor piece that had twin crescent moons in the middle, with silver wolves on each side of the arc, along with other pieces of silver engraving coming from the wolves. It was connected by to thick, black straps. Underneath was a reinforced white bodysuit. He wore silver greaves, leg covers, gauntlets, and pauldrons. At his waist hung a long red ash with a shorter stash overtop it. Blue triangles were at the tops of the sashes, with white eagles. Three claw marks were on the longer piece. Finally, his helmet seemed generic enough, gold glass that connected to white armor that wrapped around his head, but when he wore, he felt …..empowered, like nothing in the world could stop him.

Jaune rolled his shoulders and pulled out Crocea Mors, when Weiss suddenly stood up and yelled, "Where did you get your hands on those? That chestpiece and helmet belonged to Arc, one of the two heroes that one day disappeared."

Jaune looked up in surprise, "Ozpin told me these belonged to my father, and I have his gun as well. Wait, did you say lost he-". Then Jaune was flung back when a claw slapped him in the chest. He tumbled across the floor before staggering back up; He looked up and saw a huge bear-like Grimm. "….that isn't a Beowulf." The Grimm swiped again. This time, Jaune ducked and opened fire on the Grimm's chest, pushing it back. Jaune ran forward and hit the Bear-grimm in the snout, dazing it and inadvertently activating Crocea Mor's sword form.

"What th-OOF!" Jaune was once again smacked across the stage. "Owww…"

The Grimm roared and charged, and Jaune followed suit. They hit each other at the same time, causing Jaune to once again tumble across the floor. This repeated another three times before Jaune decided against continuously throwing himself at a creature twice his size.

The Grimm once agin charged towards Jaune, but instead of trying to attack, Jaune started dodging its swipes. He formulated a plan while doing this, and finally decided to put it in action. He charged the bear-grimm once again, and tumbled onto the ground once more. However, he layed there instead of trying to get back up and the Grimm charged to deal the killing blow.

On the sidelines, the rest were watching uneasily at the seemingly one-sided the fight, but as Neptune and Pyrrha got up to help them, Summer stuck out her arm. "Don't." She said while shaking her head. When Neptune opened his mouth, she gave him a sharp look, scaring him back to his seat. Suddenly, Weiss gasped, causing the rest to turn their heads, having turned away to avoid seeing the slaughter. What they saw shocked them.

Jaune's aura was scattered across the arena floor from his many bouts with the bear-grimm. However, as the Grimm was about to slash the downed Arc, the aura shards flew back towards Jaune, shredding and breaking the Grimm's body and armor and reforming over Jaune's chest piece. The others also saw that his aura went from yellow all the way back to green. Jaune then launched into action, climbing hastily up the stunned Grimm. He switched the sword back into an auto rifle, switched its fireing mechanism, and opened fire on the Grimm, with the recoil sending him up. Most of the bullets didn't even touvh the Grimm, but the recoil got Jaune up a good seven meters. Jaune switched Crocea Mors back into a sword, and as gravity took back control, he started to spin. The Grimm finally recovered, but as it looked up, Jaune's circle of death made contact with the its neck, decapitating it and leaving a large mark in the floor. Jaune then landed on the ground and promptly collapsed, before he was picked up by Adam and Neptune.

"Hehe, you got me worried there for a second. I thought I was about to lose my friend after only a month of knowing him." Neptune chuckled as Jaune let out a groan.

After Jaune's vision finally cleared, he saw the leaderboard, which ranked the six based on fighting prowess. He was at the bottom and Pyrrha was at the top. Jaune shrugged and promptly blacked out.

* * *

><p>Ozpin walked onto the stage and cleared his throat. The six recruits stared attentively.<p>

"I realize that I haven't officially introduced you all to the Tower and the life of a Guardian. There are things that you all expect me to say, but I assume you know all ready. So I will leave you with one piece of wisdom that veteran Guardians all eventually learn: your team is your family. That is the one thing you should never take for granted. Many Guardians die because they don't learn that lesson. They never realize it until one of their teammates die in their arms. Then, they are consumed with grief and notions of revenge. They all eventually die," Ozpin's glasses flashed ", and the same fate will befall you if you don't learn to appreciate your new family. As Professor Ooblek says, those who don't learn from history are doomed to repeat it. My advice, many guardians take years to learn it. Don't let it slip from your mind. Or you will face certain despair."Ozpin stepped off the stage.

There was a heavy silence, when Neptune finally spoke up, "That was very….cryptic. I am actually scared now." The others nodded slowly.

Gkynda stepped onto the stage and announced, "The leader of your fireteam shall be Greed, the second sin. Jaune Arc."

"WHAT!?"Weiss yelled in surprise.

"Oh boy." Jaune thought

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I'mmmmmmmm Back!~<strong>

**Yeah, I know I promised this next chapter to come out a month earlier, but I was having trouble finding time to update it. Sorry about that.**

**Anyways, Jaune is finally starting to get the hang of things, and that means that plot progression might happen soon! Yeah, Plot!**

**You might have noticed that Jaune is portrayed as slightly more mature and he is much more strategic than Canon Jaune. This is because in my AU, he had to take care of his other four sisters. You can't go around being immature when you have four little ones to look over. I managed, however, to bring over certain scenes in the anime over, with little adjustments here and there, like the Ursa fight (no Cardin because screw Cardin) and the Boarbatusk scene. I also managed to bring over the ever so infamous "snow angel" into play.**

**Now, I know there are a few problems. a) I feel as if I am not doing much in the character development department b) I had trouble describing the armor, so if you want a better look, tell me in a review and I will link pictures c) I have no experience writing fight scenes, and I feel like that leaked into the combat scenes in this chapter.**

**So, in conclusion:**

**I NEED REVIEWS TO TELL ME WHAT I AM DOING WRONG.**

**Seriously, I need reviews please. It will go a long way in making this fanfic not a steaming pile of shi-at.**

**I believe that is it so...**

**K out! Peace!**


End file.
